Augen Auf
by uncmeister
Summary: Corner stone, corner stone, everything must be hidden..." A Beyond/L one shot, M for implied rape/torture/creepy possessive-ness etc,etc. Enjoy the chaos and review at your own risk.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note or Another Note, I really don't think I'd be going to the trouble of writing a discllaimer.**

**Mmm, yeah not too much to say about this one. I was bored and I was listening to Oomph! and got a little inspired. Story of my life. Well, I hope you like this little creature I managed to spew out and that you will review, since I am quite fond of feedback. So yeah, enjoy the madness!**

**-uncmeister**

* * *

**Augen Auf**

_"Cornerstone, cornerstone - Everything must be hidden"_

_--_

The coppery droplets splattered across that face, gnarled into a grin of manic glee, a maddening scarlet.

A snicker.

The blood truly matched the color of those eyes, that horrible, starved vermilion that flickered to his like a wolf to it's prey. He hated them.

--

_I'm on the lookout again,_

_Because we're playing our game_

_I'm waiting on the wall again_

_I'm standing close to the goal again_

_--_

The nightmare chuckled (after all it was just a nightmare) a laugh that lacked humor or emotion, poisoned with a facade that had frosted over it's razored edges, slicing through the air as easily as shears on skin.

One, two, three.

"Are you asleep? Wake up"

The palms of his hands felt nothing but a screaming, throbbing, and increasingly numbing pain where the rusty nails held him. He pretended he _was_ sleeping.

The nightmare cupped the doll's face in his hand, breathing warmly on it's lips.

A couple of choppy breaths were his only reply.

"Wake up my precious L. Wake up for B."

He laid a small kiss to the battered face, feeling the head stir slightly, then settle back down again. Just like a straw doll. A small pure white doll, minus the shock of onyx that blossomed wherever it was needed. Devoid of color, devoid of sin. He would be sure to fix that.

"I said _wake up_" The nightmare hissed, violently shaking the doll out of it's self-induced delirium. The thick feathery black lashes fluttered open as fresh blood rose to meet the old.

_--_

_And I hear your breath,_

_And I smell your fear;_

_I can't wait any longer_

_Because I know what you demand_

_--_

"Why good morning, how are you?"

The doll's eyes flickered from his mutilated hands to the monstrous figure before him, that scalding panic rising in the back of his throat as waves of nausea wiped his mind blank.

The nightmare rocked back on his heels, then reeled forward towards the doll, slipping a wary hand across the terrified face, inhaling contently at the feel of blood and tears smearing across his clean skin.

_--_

_I'm always calling your name,_

_I'm always looking for your face;_

_When I finally have you_

_We'll play truth or dare_

_--_

The doll choked as two probing fingers were shoved into his mouth, violently twisting and pinching at his tongue. The dense mixture of blood and saliva made him gag and his eyes glazed over with those betraying tears that he was so sick of as the other hand wandered towards the dip of his hips.

"Stop. Please just…stop"

The nightmare paused before sliding his hand across the inner thigh enjoying how such a protected area was open to him….even if it was forceful.

A scarlet eye flickered upwards, gleaming in the soft candle light.

"L", the nightmare purred resting his dark head on L's exposed hips, cuddling against it like a child.

L's head hung low, droplets of moisture dripping onto Beyond Birthday's head.

_--_

_Cornerstone, cornerstone - Everything must be hidden _

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 _

_Eyes open - I'm coming! Don't show yourself!_

_Hide!_

--

"I saw you, you know. Don't think I didn't." His nails sunk into the soft flesh of L's back nicely and he smiled serenely up at his abused obsession, his beautiful, beautiful obsession.

Silence.

"You know I love you. Do you love me?"

Again, silence. He hated the silence. He hated it!

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" the nightmare screamed, hysterically ripping his nails through the skin painting them a vibrant scarlet.

"I-I love you!" L sobbed in fear.

"No…no you don't.." the man trembled, darkness consuming his features, his voice writhe with hysteria.

"I do, I-I do" L's knees knocked together as he sputtered in fear. He'd say anything to make him stop, anything in the whole accursed world, just make him stop!

"LIAR! I SAW YOU! I SAW HOW YOU LOOKED AT HIM!" The voice screamed, tearing it's dull nails down L's back.

" IT WAS I WHO LOVED YOU, WHO ACCEPTED YOU! AND YOU FORGET MY LOVE SO EASILY?!" Terrified sobs and that screaming, the sound of death's gates creaking open, shattered the atmosphere, as the nightmare shrieked throwing himself away from the crucified man.

"I love you! I love you!" The poor man sobbed, choking on bile and tears. _Look how pathetic you have become, _he thought silently to himself.

"Shut up," L's cheek caught fire as the slap resounded through the dark room.

"You disgusting excuse for a human. And I'm supposed to be the reflection? The other? I should just kill you and end this all."

"Please…just stop…stop," The moisture slid exhaustively from those ever so gaunt eyes. He didn't care if it was pathetic or not. Just make it stop...make it stop.

"L" the nightmare paused, speaking softly reaching a hand up to the beautiful face. "I love you L, do you love me?"

"Yes…yes I love you" An exhausted and truly hopeless voice murmured in return. L's stomach lurched when he realized it was his own.

"Good…don't forget L…your body and soul are mine…no one else's" the voice whispered in his ear.

"Sweet dreams L"

The nightmare planted a quick kiss to his damp forehead then moved away, the door opening, then clicking shut.

One last tear slid down his cheek as his heavy lids creaked shut and everything was silent once more.

_--_

_"Cornerstone, cornerstone Everything must be hidden"_

--

"Beyond"

**

* * *

**

End Note:

**I wish I knew how I come up with this spiel but hey, where'd be the fun in that? Hoped you didn't piss your pants while reading this though that would be horrendously funny. Lyrics were you guessed it, from Augen Auf from the amazing German band, Oomph!. Woulda used the german lyrics but then again, no one would see the significance of them unless the spoke German. Tell me what ya thought of it :D**


End file.
